


Which one is it?

by donnarafiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: Theo was supposed to be delivering a flying bike to a certain messy haired someone, but he gets "ill" and now Draco had to help out.A real tragedy





	Which one is it?

**Author's Note:**

> because dutch soccer

“Draco can you help me out?” Neville the next door neighbour stuck his head around the corner of his kitchen and looked pleading at Draco, who was baking muffins for no reason other than that he had nothing better to do. 

“No.” Was his direct and resolute answer. He already knew what the round faced man was about to ask and he knew he wouldn’t do it. Never again. Not after he’d barely escaped with his skin still intact last time. Not to mention his best leather jacket had been absolutely ruined and neither Theo nor his husband had bought him a new one yet. 

“But Theo promised to deliver it today!” Neville sounded a tad desperate, but Draco couldn’t care less. The motorbike business Theo ran these days was fun, since it meant Draco could try out the newest models for free, but that aspect didn’t weigh up to the fact that Theo kept asking him to do bike deliveries. That almost never ended well since the wizarding world still hated him so much that he couldn’t even go to diagon alley without getting heavy curses thrown at his head. 

“But these people don’t hate you. They really don’t. Please?” Draco shook his head dismissively. Theo had said the exact same thing about the last delivery and that had ended far from well. He wasn’t risking his last proper leather jacket just because Theo didn’t feel up to delivering the thing himself. 

“But Draco you know I can’t ride those things and Theo’s really under the weather. I don’t want him to go out when he feels like this.” Draco sighed and turned around. A lethal move and he knew it, because Neville loved Theo so much watching the pair of them together was so sweet it made your teeth hurt. Even he couldn’t refuse the pleading puppy eyes of Neville Longbottom-Nott.

“He’s really sure they don’t hate me?” Draco did not accidentally brush over the burn scar on his collarbone he’d gotten some months back when someone had thrown acid at him. Neville gave him and apologetic smile and pulled him into a hug as he told him that  _ yes _ Theo was one hundred percent positive this time. 

“Still not a hugger Neville.” Draco said as he awkwardly patted the man on the back. 

“And yet you never push me away and always hug back.” Neville let go of him to look him in the eye. “I don’t buy that though guy act of yours for a second.”

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed Neville away from him. “Go off to that dying husband of yours you prick. And leave the keys and address for the bike on the table of you will.”

“Already did.” Neville answered before leaving Draco alone with his muffins. He must be insane for trying this again, and yet… And yet Draco refused to let his past keep him from helping out a friend. Besides, after the haircut he’d gotten the day before he very much doubted people would even recognize him. He looked a completely different person now, with the deep purple hair that nearly reached his butt. 

Maybe he’d even like the trip.

* * *

 

He was definitely not liking the trip. The address had belonged to a large holiday home in the welsh mountains, which were bathed in a bright summer sun. Of course it wasn’t this that spoiled the trip for him, the mountains looked majestic from this height. The problems only started when he started to descend and saw who had rented the house. And realised whose birthday it was that day. 

Harry Potter.

He was delivering a flying bike to Harry bloody Potter, who would definitely recognize him and would definitely get mad as soon as he saw who delivered his birthday present. After all it was incredibly insensitive to show up on a flying motorbike in a leather jacket in front of the man who’d lost his godfather to Draco’s very own aunt. 

But they had already noticed him soaring in the air, so he couldn’t exactly turn around anymore.  _ I will murder Theo when I get back, and then kill myself before Neville feeds me to one of his plants. _ He though angry before landing as far from the party folk as he could without leaving the grounds of the house. It looked like it weren’t just the Weasley’s attending, but every bloody member of the DA, Harry’s old quidditch team and some people he didn’t recognize. There were at least fifty of them, probably more. 

He took a deep breath to steady himself before pulling off his helmet. He thought he could already hear the offended gasps and even a piece of an outcry from Harry.  _ You’re a dead man walking Theo. Dead. _ So much for the purple hair making him harder to recognize. 

Because he didn’t want to be faced with hostile glares just yet Draco kept his head down and slowly started pulling off his leather jacket, hoping to be at least a tiny bit less offensive that way. It wasn’t as if this was the first time he’d see Harry after the war. He worked with him on quite a lot of his cases since Harry did oversea crime and Draco worked for the Department of International Magical Cooperation, but the man had never warmed up for him. Not that Draco had expected him to, and Harry’s professional attitude had helped lessen the crush Draco still had on the man just a tiny little bit, which was a good thing because at the height of it Draco could barely stand being in the same room as the saviour. Bloody pathetic.

“Draco! I didn’t expect you to be here.” Draco let out a tiny sigh of relief as he recognized the voice. At least his first encounter with the party people wasn’t hostile.

“Percy!” Draco turned around to see his colleague and technically boss walk towards him. They hugged briefly before he spoke again. “I’m guessing Theo tricked me into delivering The Saviour’s birthday present?”

“He did.” Percy nodded, a tiny smile on his lips. He and Theo got on like a house on fire and Draco didn’t doubt for a second they’d laugh about this little stunt for their next three weekly thursday night dinners. Assholes. 

“But we do have a bit of an issue I’m afraid.” Percy grew serious and cast a quick glance back at the other guests. Draco felt his stomach drop.

“Let me guess, they’d be personally offended if I come within a twenty yard radius of their party?” He tried not to sound hurt and was doing a pretty appalling job at it.

“Uhm, no.” Percy pushed some sand to and fro with his sandal before looking up. “Quite the opposite really. I’m afraid the birthday boy didn’t quite get which one of you would be his present.” 

Draco eyed Percy suspiciously and slightly puzzled. “What do you mean? Because if he thinks I’m a stripper then he’s-”

Percy interrupted him with a loud snicker. “No he doesn’t think you’re a stripper, though pulling off your jacket as antagonisingly slow as you just did could have changed that.” The ginger man chuckled as he saw Draco eye his leather jacket with shock.

“He thinks you are his birthday present. Your presence I mean, you attending his birthday. He’s been dying to ask you out for months now according to Luna.” Draco’s eyes grew until they were bigger than his own head as he looked at Percy, the party crowd containing Harry, and then back at Percy. 

“You can’t be...” He stammered as every coherent thought disappeared from his mind. 

“And yet I am.” Percy smiled again. “It’s time that you accept not everyone hates you.”

“I can accept that.” Draco said while his brain was thinking the complete opposite. “It’s just not very likely that he would… ” He trailed off as he turned his head to look at the party again. Harry was clearly visible now at the front of the terrace. He seemed to be biting his lip as Granger whispered something in his ear. Even from this distance and this heat he gave Draco goosebumps and butterflies. 

“Don’t ask me to decipher his logic either, but he really seems to have it bad for you. At least he knows your physique well enough to recognise you were flying that bike before you were more than a tiny black dot.” 

Draco shook his head in disbelief. “Never thought my mere presence would be a present to him after everything that happened between us.” He looked back to Percy. “But I’m happy to attend the festivities as long as there’s cake. I quite like cake.” Draco had no idea where this gibberish talk came from, but he found himself walking towards the party crowd anyway, pushing the still warm motorbike with him. 

“And Harry.” Draco eyed Percy who had his normal reserved face back on, though there was a cheeky glister in the corner of his eye. 

“And Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's not like I had 2 other wip's that really need writing or anything....  
> anyway I hope you enjoyed!   
> Kudos and comments are cherished and adored!   
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
